The Theater of Dreams
by ravenous19
Summary: Collection of Edward/Riza drabbles; each chapter prompted by a different Dream Theater song. Some romance, some friendship, but all Edward/Riza interaction. Chapters aren't connected. - Rating to be safe.
1. I: Octavarium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Octavarium'.**

I: Octavarium – 405 words

Lyrical themes: Full Circle. The story ends where it begins.

* * *

"Edward, could you please pass me that file?"

Looking up from the form he had been working on, Edward's gaze made its way to the eyes of Riza Hawkeye, sitting on the opposite side of the expansive set of desks. He looked down to see a number of folders atop his desk, any one of which could have been the file of interest. "Which one was it Lieutenant?"

Instead of responding she simply kept her eyes levelled with his for a time. It didn't take long before the alchemist began to visibly heat under the scrutiny, but thankfully for him the reddening of his cheeks was only a slight tinge, barely noticeable to an average person.

Of course, Riza was not an average person, but in fact a renowned sharpshooter who took pride in her attention to detail. She gave a small smile to Edward, before returning to her own paperwork. The Fullmetal Alchemist quickly followed in kind in an effort to forget about what had just happened.

It only took roughly half an hour before anything else happened, when Ed cracked the knuckles on his flesh arm and leant back in his chair in an attempt to stretch out his legs. Once he had achieved this, Edward managed to slip the loose boot off of his foot, and quickly had his metal foot on Riza's calf. She jumped in her chair slightly, but otherwise gave no indication that something had happened. Beginning to rub his foot up and down her leg, from knee to ankle and back, Edward watched her face closely. After roughly a minute of this, Edward could see a light blush on her features, and removed his foot with a gentle smile.

On the other side of the office, Havoc and Mustang were quietly having a discussion without the notice of the two persons in question.

"Hasn't the Boss asked her out yet?" whispered Havoc. He got a quick shake of the head in answer.

"No, it seems that they're fine with this flirting game they've engaged in for the time being," Roy had a smirk on his face as he said this, keeping an eye on the two subordinates.

"Didn't you know this would happen when you put Ed in our team?" asked Havoc.

Roy held back a laugh, "Of course, but it's very interesting to watch them continually repeat this game."

"Edward, could you please pass me that file?"

* * *

A/N: Well this idea spawned from my need to put some form of writing online since I've been reduced to all but no time for writing this year at University. But it's expected the further into my course I get. Anyway, I've been seriously addicted to Dream Theater for a few months and decided that I would use their songs as prompts for some Fullmetal drabbles.

400-500 words are the limits for each piece, but they shall all revolve around interaction between Edward Elric and Riza Hawkeye. Anyway, hopefully by the time I upload this I will have a few done to include as well. Depending on my motivation, persistence, and reader reaction, I might just have to cover the entire DT catalogue by the end. Instrumentals will give me some form of freedom.

I also included the lyrical themes for people not familiar with the music, and therefore the lyrics. While some might be straightforward, I'm betting nobody knew what this song was about from just the title alone.

Also, just in case anyone is curious and to save them asking; I have all of their songs in an iTunes playlist on shuffle. The order I write them in is the order they were on the playlist.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Cheers, Ash.


	2. II: As I Am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'As I Am'.**

II: As I Am – 484 words

Lyrical themes: "To those who understand, I extend my hand. To the doubtful I demand; take me as I am."

* * *

Winry clenched her fist as she visibly shook in anger. Edward, who would have been frightened just two years ago, did not flinch in preparation for what was to be unleashed.

"Ed, drink your milk!" yelled the mechanic.

Edward, in seeming obedience, picked up the small carton of milk from his hospital tray, which resulted in a beaming smile from Winry. She tripped on her own feet as she watched Ed throw the drink out the window.

"Why did you do that Ed? Why won't you try it again? Who knows, you might like it now! For me; please drink it so you can grow nice and tall like Al is doing," pleaded Winry. She stopped her tactic however when she saw the stoic expression of the alchemist in the hospital bed.

"Winry, how many times do I have to tell you? I do not like milk, I never will like milk, and I will never drink milk. End of discussion."

Winry took a seat beside his bed, knowing that she was now beyond ever getting him to relent on this issue. She sighed, before deciding that she had to know just why he was so adamant about the argument.

"Ed, why do you always get so angry when I pressure you to drink your milk?" she asked quietly as she played with the sheet on his bed.

"It's not the fact that you want me to drink milk for my health, because I appreciate that even if I won't do what you want. I get angry because it seems like you can't accept me as I am. Ever since we were little you always demanded that I should do this and that, and you kept doing it for years. After a certain point, I figured you would accept me how I was and forget about trying to change what you didn't like."

Winry was speechless for once in her life; she had not known that was how Ed felt about her attempts at getting him to drink milk, or that he was deep enough to say something that heartfelt. It made her feel ashamed.

"I guess that's one of the things that attracted you to Riza then," she stated after having let his words sink into her for a while.

He smiled brightly, "Yeah. She never expected me to be anything, and never wanted me to be anything. Of course that doesn't mean she lets me do as I want always; only if it's something that I dislike right down to the core. She's been reduced to pulling her gun on me once when I didn't want to wash my coat." He chuckled at the memory, and Winry joined him.

Riza smiled from her spot in the doorway, having heard most of the conversation. "Even then I had to wash it for him."

Ed just laughed harder. "That is just who I am."

* * *

A/N: In truth I wanted more Ed/Riza in this one, but this was the first idea to come to me and I liked it from the start. The second idea had been of Riza telling off Havoc for trying to force Edward to go out drinking with him when he isn't interested in that kind of thing. I stuck with this, even without that much contact between the two. Hope you liked it anyway.

Cheers, Ash.


	3. III: Only A Matter Of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Only A Matter Of Time'.**

III: Only A Matter Of Time – 490 words

Lyrical themes: "To the practical observer, it's just a matter of time."

* * *

Jean Havoc sat on the window sill of Mustang's office, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth limply as he watched the figures below him weave in and about the hustle of the Central streets. Sighing heavily, and taking another breath of smoke into his lungs, Jean scanned the crowds of nameless people for someone of interest to keep an eye on. Unfortunately for the Lieutenant, his lunch breaks were all spent this way; watching the masses of people without anything better to do. Mustang, having already eaten, was sitting at his desk with his feet up relaxing. He turned to face Havoc, with a small trace of pity on his features, and decided he would try to get the man out of the office at least for his lunch from now on.

"Havoc, why don't you go down there and get yourself some lunch instead of just sitting up here watching?" Roy asked as he leant back further in his chair.

Jean raised an eyebrow at this, but otherwise ignored his superior for the time. Just as he turned his head back to face out the window, his eyes caught a flash of reflected light. Looking for the cause, Jean saw a jogging Edward moving through the crowd with practised ease. It was no wonder the young man was a fine close combat specialist.

"I wonder where the Boss is going," he muttered to himself. Roy however overheard this, and also got to his feet. Looking out the window, he smirked. "He probably doesn't want to keep Hawkeye waiting."

Jean slowly titled his head around to face Roy. "What do you mean? Where would Hawkeye be?"

Roy nodded his head toward his office on the other side of the room, and made his way through the door with Havoc following a few steps behind. Looking out the window, there was a small incline overlooking the river where Riza sat atop a blanket.

"They have lunch out there every day, provided Edward is stationed in Central at that time," said Roy; answering the unasked question.

Jean smiled as he watched Ed make his way back to Riza with what appeared to be a small carton of ice cream. "Doesn't he know there's milk in that?"

Roy laughed, "I think he tolerates it for her sake. Apparently she can't live without a bit of ice cream most days."

Slowly opening the window in an attempt to listen to the couple, Jean furrowed his brow in thought. "They've been together for just over four years now; do you think they'll get married soon?"

Mustang clapped a hand on his back. "It's only a mater of time Havoc."

Just as he went to leave the room, Riza's voice could be heard clearly through the window. "Of course I'll marry you Ed!" Quickly coming back to the window Roy could see Ed putting a ring on Riza's hand.

"See Havoc; I told you so."

* * *

A/N: Pretty happy with this one. Not much else to say. Hope you liked it.

Cheers, Ash.


	4. IV: Beyond This Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Beyond This Life'.**

IV: Beyond This Life – 500 words

Lyrical themes: A newspaper article regarding the murder of a young girl by her lover, and his suicide immediately afterwards. As told by a witness' account.

* * *

Edward walked home in a haze as his mind kept replaying the scene that had unfolded. He had been sent on a simple mission; to infiltrate a factory suspected of illegally producing firearms with alchemy. Once he had managed to get into the building, he observed from the rafters for a few hours until he had enough proof. After that, Mustang and the soldiers at his command stormed the factory.

Edward and several other State Alchemists had been stationed around the surrounding area in case of any people trying to flee the scene. It had been a moment of distraction as Ed jumped from one rooftop to another to avoid the quakes from Armstrong's alchemy, when one of the culprits sped by in the alley between the buildings before Edward could do anything. Running alongside the alley from the roof, Ed kept an eye on him for a moment he could use to apprehend the felon. His moment came as the man suddenly slowed, before stopping completely as he looked down a narrow lane. Slapping his hands to the roof, the criminal was quickly trapped in a thick rock dome. The top had a number of small air holes; it wouldn't do for him to suffocate.

It was when he made his way to the prisoner that he understood why he'd stopped. A man stood above a young girl who was dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood; the gun in his outstretched hand shook lightly. The man whirled around quickly, aiming the gun at Edward. Before he could do anything however, the man put the weapon to his temple and shot himself. Ed fell to his knees and lost the contents of his stomach. He was told shortly after that the two had been lovers engaged to be married.

Edward finally made his way to his apartment after an hour of wandering; but before he could remove the key from his pocket, the door was thrown open and he was engulfed in a fierce hug by Riza.

"Are you alright Ed?" she whispered. He just nodded as he tried to hold in his tears.

She gently guided him into their apartment, closing the door behind them, and led him over to the sofa. He sat down quickly, pulling Riza onto his lap as he continued to hold onto her. "How could two people in love end up like that?"

Riza calmly stroked his hair as his body shook occasionally from his sobs. "Roy called me with the report Ed. They were engaged, but he was an alcoholic who couldn't quit. She broke it off and he was responsible for what happened today."

Edward seemed to calm down with this news. "But what if..." he trailed off weakly.

Riza smiled, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I don't think we'll have that problem Ed. I would be the one to shoot you." Despite himself, Edward couldn't help but laugh with her; she was right.

* * *

A/N: I had two ideas for this; the first being Edward and Riza as the dead woman and man, and the second being Ed as the witness and Riza comforting him afterwards. While I almost went with the first, I didn't think I could portray the situation well enough with Edward as the murderer.

Also, a note to any Dream Theater fans who may point this out; I know this is not what actually happened, but I figured I am writing off of the song, and not the entire album, so I used the series of events as told by the newspaper.

Cheers, Ash.


	5. V: Honor Thy Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Honor Thy Father'.**

V: Honor Thy Father – 497 words

Lyrical themes: Hate of one's father/step-father. Being blamed for another's actions.

* * *

Edward slammed the front door of his apartment. Angrily kicking his boots from his feet, Ed thumped his fist on the table as he put his keys down. He just needed to alleviate anger through some form of physical hurt. And since punching his father's face was out of the question, Edward settled for the table.

It had only been an hour ago that Alphonse had asked him a question about their bastard of a father. And while he didn't begrudge his brother the need to remember what his father was like, Edward felt that there was no possible way to feel any respect for that man who had abandoned them. Al just didn't get that, no mater how many times he asked Ed about it.

And Al had stood up for him. Needless to say, Ed had grabbed his coat and left the office in a fit of rage. Edward, deep down, knew that Alphonse loved his father even if he couldn't remember him well. The problem he had was that Al just didn't seem to realise how much he hated their father; in the eyes of Edward, he had all but killed their mother.

A sharp knock came at the door, but Ed silently ignored it and instead removed his coat, hanging it on a hook and began heading to the kitchen. The cocking of a gun stopped him dead in his tracks. Throwing a look over his shoulder, Ed sighed as he turned back and opened the door. Riza stood there, her gun in one hand ready to be used if it was necessary.

She smiled at him somewhat sadly as she re-holstered her gun and bypassed him to get into the apartment. Ed just closed the door and went back on his way to the kitchen. "Tea?" he asked her as she took a seat at the table. "Please," she nodded in answer.

Coming from the room a few minutes later, two cups of hot tea in his hands, Ed took a spot opposite the Lieutenant. They silently drank their tea when it cooled down enough to drink.

"Alphonse doesn't understand that you hate your father; it is most likely due to the fact that he doesn't remember growing up with one. This may make him think fondly on fathers, regardless of what they do, since in his mind he never had one.

"You however hate your father because he ran off from the family for his own purposes, whatever they may be. You don't understand what Alphonse feels because in your mind a father is still just a person; selfish like the rest." Riza drained the rest of her tea.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she inquired.

Ed smiled, "Because I have never been able to sum up the situation as eloquently as you just did. I think I understand now." Riza also smiled back.

Leaning back, Edward sneered. "I will still never honour my father though." Riza nodded in understanding.

* * *

A/N: While I originally had tried to incorporate both lyrical themes into this drabble, I just couldn't come up with a scenario that I felt was good, or plausible in the universe. Overall, I am moderately happy with this one. Although I think the ending was a little too sudden.

I also have tried to leave details regarding Al and Hohenheim vague so that the time frame of this story is unknown and it can be applied to either anime or manga. I'm sure that Al will have to make a personal appearance at some point. I just have to decide whether to describe him as he stands, or to just let him talk and leave his physical appearance a mystery.

Cheers, Ash.


	6. VI & VII: In The Presence Of Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'In The Presence Of Enemies'.**

VI & VII: In The Presence Of Enemies – Parts 1 & 2 – 500 & 500 words respectively

Lyrical themes: Literally; a dying man sells his soul to a 'dark master' to live and seek revenge on his beloved's murderer; ultimately retains his soul and does not serve the master. Metaphorically; struggle within a person with the darkness inside them. Summary paraphrased from Wikipedia

* * *

Edward slammed his hands down into the muddy ground, causing blinding flashes of alchemy to sizzle as they streaked across the open land before him. Moments of tension passed, as the company behind the alchemist held their breath, before a loud, resonating blast was heard. A large cloud of earth erupted from the ground a few hundred metres in front of the battalion. There was some light applause from the soldiers watching the display in mild awe – for most it was the first time they had seen alchemy first hand, and truth be told it was warmly welcomed in the harsh fight they had been engaged in.

It had been with much trepidation that Mustang, the Fuhrer, had allowed the deployment of State Alchemists to the frontlines; given his previous experiences in war, it was hardly a surprise, but the military was not a system found of change. If alchemists had not been sent, there would have been a sea of outrage within the troops, and a possible dethronement of their leader. Of course, Mustang didn't want to verbalise his fear of a defeat without alchemy.

The enemy, for their part, had not called all of their alchemists into conflict – probably in the hopes of not forcing Amestris to deploy alchemists in turn. The standard of alchemists in Amestris was simply higher than any other surrounding nation, and it was one main reason why more wars had not been fought through the years.

Edward looked off towards the opposing force for a time, before stepping back down into the trenches. It was a lucky coincidence that one of the lookouts had spotted a few of the known enemy alchemists in the encampment; hopefully that explosion had taken out some of them, but if it hadn't then at least they would be cautious to act now. The alchemic reaction was a large one, and it would take four 'good' alchemists to achieve a result of that magnitude. Of course, they did not know Edward was gifted in alchemy. Hopefully his bluff would hold them in position till Armstrong could return with the reserve alchemists.

Edward was quickly led to a cot that had been set out for him to get some sleep since he had been awake for nearly two days now. It had been five days since Armstrong left, and where they had previously stayed awake in shifts, Edward was forced to cover the entire company.

It was only three hours after he had fallen asleep that Edward was roughly awoken. The alchemists were trying something apparently. He ran through the bustling soldiers in the string of connected trenches, and snatched up a pair of binoculars to look at the movements of the enemy.

It was at that moment when a hailstorm of earth was launched into the air from where the half dozen alchemists stood. The earth formed itself into arrow heads and launched at Edward's position. He clapped his hands and smiled maliciously. Enemy blood littered the ground

* * *

Alex Armstrong finally spotted the underground barracks as he made his way towards the small ramp leading down into the trench, his party following him closely. He received many grins upon his return, and most people seemed to be relieved by his presence again. He finally made his way into the central bunker where the commanding officers were huddled around the table discussing something heatedly. They all broke into smiles as he interrupted; the first time Alex had seen any of them smile.

"Why is everyone so happy to see me? We aren't under a lot of enemy pressure," Alex asked seriously.

The men looked between each other nervously, "Well, everybody is a little frightened of Fullmetal and they're happy to see a different alchemist for once."

Riza Hawkeye made her presence known for the first time since entering, "Why is everyone afraid of him?"

Several eyebrows rose – Riza wasn't sure if it was because they recognized her, or because she inquired about Edward – before the same man replied, "You should see for yourself."

When Riza was finally looking at Edward having been led to him, she didn't know what to think. He was crouched against one wall of the trench, facing the enemy even if he couldn't see them, with tear stained cheeks and a small grin on his face. Riza brought herself down to his level and looked him in the eye, as if awaiting an explanation. Edward just stared blankly back at her.

"So I hear that you laugh when you kill the enemy Edward. Is this true?" she asked quietly.

Ed's grin deflated a little. "I like killing them," He whispered back.

There was dead silence for what seemed an eternity. The slap on Edward's face resounded through the small party gathered there. Ed stared at Riza in wide-eyed confusion. "It's true."

Two slaps were heard the next time.

"Then why don't you talk to someone to help you with this?" she inquired.

He looked uninterestedly at the people watching them, "Who? I don't know any of them."

Riza quickly pulled him into a hug, "I'm here now Edward." He stiffened for a moment, before he accepted the embrace. "Alex, can you take over for now?" Riza asked. He nodded in response.

Letting Edward lead her to the small area set aside for cots, Riza sat beside him once they finally reached the spot. He broke down into tears once he had settled into her arms once again.

"What is wrong with me? What kind of sick person am I if I get enjoyment from killing people?" he sobbed weakly.

Riza just let him organize his thoughts before answering. "A young man who has seen more horror in his life than most people ever will." He nodded, even as he felt himself drifting off into sleep.

"Don't worry Edward, Alex and the other alchemists are going to take charge now. You can stop killing."

Edward whispered his thanks. Maybe he actually could conquer his inner darkness.

* * *

A/N: While I mostly happy with this idea, I still don't like it entirely. If I really wanted this to work, it would need to be fleshed out into some decent length, as it is way too condensed for my liking. Plus I cut a lot of ideas I had for it.

Overall, I am happy with it, except the very end again feels forced and rushed for me. It took me about 10 edits to get Riza's last line acceptable for me. But I am still happy with the flow, and the concise writing – a rarity for me.

I am glad that DT split this song into two parts, as I doubt this idea would have worked out in only 500 words.

On another note, today is the first day of my week off before exams start. Unfortunately, as soon as I post this I am off to study, so this could potentially put a halt on another chapter while I take these evil things. Of course, I'm home all the time now to study, so I may try and squeeze out a few during the time I take off between study sessions. But if you don't see an update for a month, you'll know why.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and till next time.

Ash.


	7. VIII: Overture 1928

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Overture 1928'.**

VIII: Overture 1928 – 496 words

Lyrical themes: None. (Instrumental)

* * *

Edward threw himself wearily on the couch in Mustang's office, letting out a loud sigh as he did so. Mustang merely looked at him over the paper he was reading for a moment before returning his gaze to where it had been. Glad that for once the Colonel was not going to make some sleight at his expense, Ed allowed himself to sink deeper into the couch and close his eyes for a while.

"Can one of you please take Fullmetal out for lunch? He's not going to grow much taller if he isn't given the proper nourishment." Mustang's voice broke what had previously been a comfortable working silence.

Clenching his fist, Edward went to jump from the couch only to find a hand pressing down on his shoulder preventing him from getting up. Riza stood above him, effectively pinning him to where he sat. She shook her head lightly as his eyes met hers.

"I was just going to take my break sir. I will take Edward with me," she saluted at the end of her speech, before motioning for Edward to follow her as she exited the room. Looking over his shoulder as he left, Edward caught Mustang smirking at him. Ed waved his automail fist at him as a silent threat.

Although the pair walked through the military base without speaking, Edward was unexpectedly calm. His trust in Riza was probably the key reason for this. It wasn't until they were outside the front door that Riza spoke to Edward. "Where would you like to eat?"

Edward was a little surprised. "Oh, you actually were taking me to eat? I just figured you were saving me from Mustang for a while. Thank you by the way."

Riza smiled, "You're welcome Edward. Now, choose somewhere before I change my mind and take you to get a milkshake." Edward laughed lightly, before stopping suddenly. He slowly turned his head to face her, to determine whether or not she was actually joking. Because Ed knew that if she wanted to force him to drink milk, she probably could.

Riza erupted in laughter at this, a small trace of tears forming in her eyes. Edward couldn't help but join in; he had never seen Hawkeye like this, but he definitely liked it.

They soon decided on a small cafe not too far from Headquarters, and had a nice break simply enjoying each others company as they chatted lightly.

It wasn't until the next day when Edward and Riza left for lunch together again that anybody in the office was suspicious. Havoc's cigarette dropped from his mouth. "Did I drift off for a little bit, or are Riza and the Boss dating?"

Mustang again simply looked over the top of the page he was examining. "No, they aren't dating Havoc. But I do believe this is just the beginning for them if there smiles yesterday were any indication." Roy smiled lightly at the surprised faces of his subordinates.

* * *

A/N: Well I honestly had absolutely no idea what to do for this one. I looked up the year 1928 on Wikipedia, and the only real promising thing I could find was the rediscovery of penicillin, and I couldn't come up with a good equivalent for this. Plus the one idea I had didn't stick well with the tone of the music. Then, I thought about the song in the album since it was a concept album, again nothing I could use (any ideas were best for the songs either side of it).

So I went with 'overture', as in an introductory composition, and made into an introductory Ed/Riza romance drabble. But I am happy with how it came out, once I got the idea. I think I added about 15 play counts to the song just coming up with an idea.

Anyway, I know I said nothing else from me for a while (to those few of you actually reading this consistently) but my day got messed up majorly with a few things I had to do, and so I figured there was no real point getting into studying tonight. So I wrote this instead. Hope you liked it.

Ash.


	8. IX: Anna Lee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Anna Lee'.**

IX: Anna Lee – 497 words

Lyrical themes: The pain of a child struggling to deal with their loneliness and whatever has happened in their life. Possibly child abuse and/or sexual abuse.

* * *

Edward sat alone in a hospital bed. Bandages adorned most of his body, while the little flesh not covered in sterile cloth showed uncounted numbers of bruises, cuts and gashes. Lifeless eyes gazed out from behind the dull golden hair hanging over his face.

Riza stood outside the room looking in through the small window adorning the door. She was clearly grief stricken, and anybody not aware of the situation would have known it was beyond terrible, since the normally stoic Lieutenant had severely red eyes from crying. She was awaiting the arrival of Roy, but Riza knew that not much could be worse than what already had happened.

Alphonse was dead; killed before the eyes of Edward.

She wasn't waiting long before Mustang was standing beside her, looking through the small window also. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Riza didn't consider looking at him; even that would be enough to send her into hysterics again.

"Apparently Edward found some way to return Al to his body using the Philosopher's Stone. We assume that shortly after that the Homunculi captured the pair, probably on orders from their master. Alphonse's body was found on the ground a few feet from an unconscious Edward."

Roy's throat seemed to close of its own accord, because he could only manage to whisper the last part.

"They were both found without any clothing; there was evidence of...sexual abuse."

Riza couldn't help but shudder in a silent cry, her eyes immediately tearing again. Roy softly squeezed her shoulder, fighting back his own tears.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't think anybody else would be able to," Roy asked quietly. "Can you go in there and give Edward some comfort?"

Riza stood there for a time not moving, before slowly nodding her head and silently entering the room. Roy watched her retreating back for a minute before making his exit solemnly.

Edward did not even look up at her entrance, nor did he seem to notice her presence at all. She took a seat directly beside his bed, staring at his face gently. His hair shielded his eyes from her view.

"I'm so sorry Edward," was all she could make herself whisper to the young man. But even that caused his shoulders to shiver in silent sobs. Riza stood and went to put her hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it considering what he had been through.

Riza could do nothing as she watched a tear slide across his cheek. She sat again and put her hand out in silent offering, not really expecting a response. He didn't move for a long time, but he eventually reached out tentatively and grasped her hand; it was a weak grip at first, but quickly tightened, almost in a desperate need to hold onto something solid.

Edward cried himself to sleep, silent the entire time. Riza kept watch over him the entire night. His grasp never slipped.

* * *

A/N: This was a hard piece to write for me; I owe a lot of inspiration to the sombre tone of the song, as it put me in the right mindset to write this. Beautiful song.

I also tried my best to not go too deep into what happened to Edward, as I had hoped to keep this story rated T, and I felt even what I had was dancing on the edge of acceptable.

My other idea for this had been an AU where Riza gets Edward to talk about his father, only to discover his past of child abuse. I felt this was more believable without me lowering myself to simply character bashing Hohenheim.

As a side note, this story was set at the end of the anime series, with a slightly different series of events if you hadn't pieced that together.

Now I need to go cheer myself up, but I hope you liked it, Ash.


	9. X: Surrounded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Surrounded'.**

X: Surrounded – 499 words

Lyrical themes: Possibly enlightenment, either spiritual or not.

* * *

Edward opened the door to Mustang's office quickly, barely missing the large stack of papers being carried in the arms of Hawkeye. The action was enough to blow a few sheets off the top, so Edward hurriedly picked them up while smiling nervously at the Lieutenant. Her stern look was enough to make Breda and Havoc quiver even if they weren't under scrutiny.

The entire office seemed to still while Riza stared down the young man. She turned and placed the stack atop a desk, before taking the papers from Ed's hand, reordering them, and returning them to the pile.

She stepped around Edward and exited the room, leaving the papers on the desk. Edward, along with the other men, watched the door in shock. Riza promptly made her way back to the door.

"Edward, I have to get those papers submitted by five o'clock, so please pick them up and follow me," she quietly commanded, before once again exiting. Ed still stared at where she had been for a moment, before determining it best to follow orders and hastily lifted the stack into his arms and left also.

Havoc stealthily stuck his head out the door, just catching the end of what Riza had been saying as they turned a corner. "-honestly Edward, you don't always have to be in such a hurry, you-"

Havoc closed the door slowly, as the office soaked in the exchange that had occurred. Havoc grunted, "Why's Riza so nice to the Boss? If that had been me, that wall-" he gestured over his shoulder "- would be sporting a bullet hole and a little blood."

Breda was looking thoughtful, "Come to think of it, the other day Edward accidently squashed her sandwich, and all she made him do was take her to a cafe and buy her lunch."

Falman and Fuery also started trying to think of other instances. Mustang's voice stopped all of their thoughts however.

"Yesterday Edward borrowed a box of bullets from Hawkeye's desk."

Utter silence encased the office. "And he's still alive?" whispered Breda.

Falman took a seat, "What did she do to him?" Roy looked almost frightened.

"She sighed and quietly asked him to replace it by the end of the day."

Havoc and Fuery also had to take their seats. "I don't get it. Why is the Lieutenant so tolerating of him?" The company spent the last hour of the day simply contemplating this, before they decided to quit for the day. Just as they were nearing the main entrance, they saw Edward and Riza standing together in a vacant corridor.

"Sorry Riza, but I have to do this for the General tonight; can we make dinner tomorrow night instead?"

Riza nodded slightly before smiling, "This means you have to cook instead of me."

Edward nodded, before lightly giving Riza a kiss on the lips which she returned. They smiled at each other once more before going separate ways.

All of the men were immediately enlightened.

* * *

A/N: More fluff I didn't even realise would happen until I actually start typing it. Not that that's a bad thing, because I enjoyed writing this one also. It was also fairly easy to write – too easy because I had to cut about 50 words from it.

I honestly could not come up with any spiritually, so I decided enlightenment would do for this piece, especially since the lyrics are pretty vague and could mean a lot of things in a given context, and because it's merely a prompt.

But I did use this drabble to achieve two things. One: a chapter which actually featured the rest of the men, and not just Havoc and Mustang. Two: a chapter in which Mustang was not the all knowing man I have exhibited previously. Didn't even realise this fact until I was thinking about what to write, and started thinking; 'How can Roy enlighten the men?' He doesn't always need to be informed in some cases also.

I had originally thought to do a story where Edward is figuring out his feelings for Riza, but decided that I would do this instead. And I just remembered reading at least 2 one-shots similar in context to this, literally as I type this note. Damn, that's funny I didn't think of them before. Oh well, it's an exercise on writing, and not necessarily originality work.

Anyway, minor author transgression aside, I hope you enjoyed this fluff, Ash.


	10. XI: Stream Of Consciousness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'Stream Of Consciousness'.**

XI: Stream Of Consciousness – 496 words

Lyrical themes: None. (Instrumental)

_Italics - _ Edward's thoughts

* * *

_Maybe if I applied that regeneration theory – but that wouldn't work, I'd need some framework – although I might try what Al suggested in his letter... I wonder how he manages reading all these journals without getting Winry mad – I know she has him running around all day helping. Makes me glad I'm living in Central. Hang on; did I pay my rent the other day? I know I sent out mail, but was the rent one of them?_

Edward was so lost in his thoughts that he had walked into Mustang's office without even noticing; until Havoc halted him by gripping both his shoulders.

"What's wrong Boss? You usually aren't this spaced-out," he asked seriously while he examined the blonde.

Shrugging himself free, Edward took a seat at his desk before responding. "Nothing Havoc; I haven't slept well all fortnight, and I didn't sleep at all last night because I was reading. I've just been a little less attentive this morning; my mind is running away on strange tangents whenever I lose focus for a moment."

Roy snickered from behind his newspaper, "How's that different from usual?" Edward simply lent back in his chair, waiting for the rest of the company to arrive. They were going out to examine the new training facilities today, and had to wait for everyone.

_The Bastard sure is in a good mood today – probably happy to have another go at me on the new battleground – not that all his finger snapping will save him. Damn it, I'm so tired I could fall asleep on the concrete floor right now._

Riza walked through the door at that moment, and greeted them all before comfortable silence resumed.

_Quick, feet of the desk. Good, she didn't see. Wait, she did see, she has an attention for detail after all. Luckily so do I; I saw that subtle flash of your eyes Riza... Great, I'm insane now, trying to talk to Riza telepathically. Riza, if you can hear this, please let me know now._

Edward watched her go about her morning routine for a few minutes before letting it go.

_Did she get a haircut overnight, or is that just a new style? In makes her eyes look even prettier – or maybe it's..._ Edward had to halt his thoughts right there.

'_Makes her eyes look even prettier'? What exactly am I thinking? Sure, Riza is beautiful, funny... _Again, Ed had to stop.

_Okay I really need to get some sleep if I'm staring. Not that she's unattractive, cause I've always admired how she looked, and how compassionate..._ Edward got to his feet, trying to hide his blush while collecting his things, and went to the door. "I'll be waiting at the car."

He wasn't far away from the door when Riza fell in step beside him. Riza only spoke once as they walked.

"Thank you for noticing my haircut Edward."

The alchemist blushed even further before responding quietly.

"It makes your eyes look pretty."

* * *

A/N: Different, I know. I looked up stream of consciousness on Wikipedia, and read about SoC writing, a style of writing with an uninterrupted inner monologue. Like J.D. on the TV show 'Scrubs'. I thought it was interesting, and since I had no real idea what to write for this instrumental, I decided to give this a shot. I mostly just let my own mind run rampart for a while and see what I came up with.

As much as I hate to admit it (even if it is funny) the telepathic thing is actually something I think on occasion. Yeah, I know I'm insane, don't worry.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this random, insane drabble.

Ash.


	11. XII: The Root Of All Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'The Root Of All Evil'.**

XII: The Root Of All Evil – 500 words

Lyrical themes: Specifically; conquering alcoholism. Generally; being ready to remove a bad habit/trait/etc and actually doing it.

* * *

Edward silently sat in his apartment; dust hung heavily on the room as evidence that he hadn't been there in months. A bottle sat on the table and a half-filled glass was fixed in his hand.

Edward considered it a blessing and a curse that the only alcohol in his whole apartment was an originally half empty whiskey bottle; it forced him to drop his original plan and drink in some loose form of moderation. It was ultimately good, as more alcohol would have caused him to miss the soft knock at his door. He stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, but other than that showed no indication that he was drunk. Riza, however, noticed the moment he opened the door for her.

If he hadn't drunk anything that night, he probably could have closed the door before she got into his house, but as it was she had already slipped in and confiscated his bottle by the time he had closed and locked the door.

"I'm disappointed Edward," she said not trying to hide the truth in her tone. "I had hoped you would come and see me first."

Edward took his seat again and drank the last of what was in his glass, before gesturing to her in the hopes of being allowed more. Riza simply took it from his outstretched hand and made her way to the kitchen to wash it. Edward's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I am ready Riza," he almost whispered.

Riza collected herself before turning back to face Ed, her face almost stone in light of his comment.

"Are you Edward? Because last time I just got hurt and was asked to wait for you to return. And when you finally come back and don't even bother telling me." Despite herself, Riza's eyes were welling up with tears.

Edward had the decency to show signs of tears as well, even if he wouldn't let himself cry. "I am; I realised that you were right all along." Riza brought herself down to her knees in front of him, staring into his eyes in search of confirmation. Edward brought his hands onto her shoulders as he got to his knees also.

"Riza, I owe you a long overdue apology for my selfishness. I always knew that I was obsessed with making sure Alphonse had everything, but in my mind, I had never thought of making myself happy; only him.

"But when I went back to visit him and Winry, your words were repeating in my head the entire time, and I knew you were right the longer I was there; I don't need to make happiness for him anymore, I need to make it for myself. And that means being here with you."

Riza, with tears streaming down her face, gave him a dazzling smile as she lent in to his warmth. "I love you Riza," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers, "and I'm not leaving this time."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the lack of an update lately, but I've had 2 exams in the past few days, so I've been studying like a madman in order to pass them. Let's hope it pays off. Anyway, I have a few days before my next one, so I took tonight off in order to get out a chapter, and maybe another after this if I can.

Except for the opening paragraph, which I don't completely like, I thought this was a good drabble. Hope people liked the alcoholism possibility, before I shot it down with the real reason of the chapter. Was tempted to do alcoholism completely, but then I thought of this and preferred it. Plus it worked out well.

I am also glad I got in a good quote from the song; 'I am ready' is repeated at various points throughout the song, and since I couldn't work 'root of all evil' into the text, I thought this was good.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if I don't get another update out for a while. Blame university, haha.

Ash.


End file.
